1. Field of the Invention
The ground parent application, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a pillow insert comprising a liquid saturated, foam filled, container which slides between a pillow case and the top of a pillow to provide a constant cool spot for a pillow user and a pet cooling bed to make animals and family pets more comfortable. The instant invention relates to a liquid saturated, foam filled container as a device for simultaneously supporting and acting as a thermal regulator; and more specifically, to a liquid saturated foam filled cushioning support device for application in ,for example, the medical field, as well as for recreational use.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been recognized that there are certain advantages to liquid containing devices, such as water beds, which support and/or act as thermal modulators and contain liquids, such as water, in a flexible or malleable container. The inherent drawbacks of such devices are that the liquid within the container moves freely without restriction and is required to bear the entire weight of a person or object placed thereon. Thus, such devices heretofore have relied upon increasing the pressure of the liquid within the container when an object is placed thereon in order to provide support. This makes them bulky and heavy. Further, when such devices are bent, or "wrapped", around an object, they tend to kink since the liquid is able to be totally displaced at the bend.
Many water bed or water pillow-type devices exist wherein fillers have been placed within the device in order to avoid sloshing or swishing of the liquid within the container or device. Prior art devices, including water filled devices, tend to kink or bend when a load is applied, for example, in wrapping such a device around one's arm, leg, etc. Even multi-chambered apparatuses are not satisfactory. The requirement that liquid pass freely in the device necessitates complicated valving devices between chambers. Still others employ valves, baffles, fillers, and the like to reduce wave motion and liquid displacement inherent in such liquid filled devices. Still other employ gels or deformable plastic type fillers.
Containers or continuous covers, such as sealable vinyl bags and the like, have also been filled with foams of various description in order to alleviate some of the problems inherent in the liquid filled devices. These foam-containing devices use the air filled foam structure as a support but do not provide the heat transferability of a liquid, nor the support afforded by a liquid containing device.
Specifically, Saloff et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,634) discloses a liquid displacement support system for dampening the wave motion in, for example, a conventional water bed, wherein at least two compartments have liquid communication, one with the other, through a plurality of orifices disposed in a membrane separating compartment to restrictively permit fluid migration from one chamber to another for the purpose of dampening the wave motion as between the chambers. Saloff discloses at least two compartments that are fluid-containing, with a valving structure such that the fluid migrates between valved compartments. Each of the compartments contains a saturated foam; however, circulability of the fluid is not within the foam, but is between compartments with valving devices.
Sereboff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,199) discloses a cushion specifically designed to relieve load forces on the ischia spines of the user. Sereboff uses two, fluid medium, containing chambers disposed in relationship one to another. The fluid and/or the viscosity of the fluid in the two compartments can be varied to provide particular load distribution for the human body. The intermediate membrane is a closed cell, plastic-type composition impervious to liquid penetration, which sealably forms two separate cells or envelopes within the cushion. This configuration is specific to the application for-relieving load forces on the ischia spines of the user.
Prete, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,766), discloses a relationship of air pressure in a gas filled, celled foam.
Haar, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,435) is a segmented air mattress that has an open celled material therein with individual valves controlling air flow into and out of the chambers. The valves operate individually to allow compression or expansion of the cells for storage and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,931 (1989) to Bard discloses a pillow with a thin water envelope contained in its bottom half. A dry compressible filler material lies between the pillow's top surface and the water envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,388 (1990) to Bard discloses an alternative embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,931. The alternative embodiment uses a conventional pillow as the compressible filler material between the bottom water envelope and the top surface. Both suggest a standard foam filled pillow containing air, with an envelope portion below adapted to receive a fluid-like material.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 25,786 (1896) to Stoll discloses a water bag pillow having a large central hole and a tube at each of its four corners. The four tubes serve as both inlets and outlets and are closed by stoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,326 to O'Brien et. al. discloses a crescent shaped neck pillow containing dry filling and pockets. The pockets receive gel packs which can be heated or cooled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,720 (1993) to Benoff discloses a pillow having an internal air bag for adjustable firmness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,893 to Smit discloses a beauty pillow with a concave area on its top surface to prevent pillow contact with delicate facial skin. An optional water, air or gel filled bladder can be substituted for conventional pillow stuffing material.
It would be advantageous to have a lightweight device that afforded the structural support of foam and the heat transferability of a liquid, without the inherent problems of the unrestricted mobility of the liquid and the creation of pressure on the membrane required to support weight on the device.